Surprise
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: A little something I wrote for Cloud's birthday on August 11th! 'If I had a wish... any wish. I would wish that they all would be back.'


Hey! I'm back for another fanfiction. This time a tribute to everyone's favorite Final Fantasy hero, Cloud! His birthday was officially yesterday August 11th! I couldn't get this out yesterday since I was busy with Deviantart but hey, at least he got something. X3

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah... I own nothing.

**Happy Birthday Cloud!! **(Or should I say Belated? XD)

Surprise

Today was a rather... strange day. I was greeted differently when I got back to the bar. When I turned on the lights that weren't usually on I nearly jumped six feet in the air when everyone jumped out of nowhere and screamed "Happy Birthday Cloud!" I was suddenly embarrassed, I had completely forgotten about my own birthday. Tifa dragged me over and I took a look around at all my friends smiling faces, even Vincent had a smile. There was a huge banner above me with painted letters spelling out "Happy Birthday." I looked down and saw a cake which had vanilla icing and a Chocobo picture on it. Everyone was urging me to blow out the candles and make a wish. I stared down at the flickering candles and couldn't help but go back to the past. '_If I had a wish, any wish, my wish would be that everyone came back.'_ I blew out my candles and everyone cheered.

"Hey what did you wish for kid?" Barret asked as Yuffie scolded him.

"If he tells you it won't come true!" Everyone laughed and I just gave off a fake sense of happiness. It was mostly true, the happiness, but the only problem was it felt... empty. Soon everyone dragged me over so I could open the presents as Tifa began cutting up the cake.

Each present was interesting; I couldn't help but give off a small smile at most of them. Some were just ridiculous. I got a bike chain from Barret. A... gun from Vincent. "What the-?" I asked in confusion.

"Sorry." Vincent said shrugging. I just shook my head and thanked him anyway and opened my next present which was an apron from Yuffie that says 'Kiss the Cook' in the front. I looked at her oddly and she burst into laughter. It was a joke present. I put it down. No way was I ever going to wear it. ... with anyone around anyway.

"Oh, Cloud I think ya might want to come outside for my present." Cid said leading me outside where Fenrir stood nice and brand new.

"Well, I don't know what you did to my bike, but it looks nice." I said admiring my bike.

"Yeah, I installed a new boost on this baby makin' it go faster." I looked at Cid with an awed expression, he just pointed to the red button on the handle. "Hit this button and it it'll make 'er get a nice boost that you'll literally be flying over the cliffs," I suddenly made a dive for my bike wanting to try it out. "Ah, wait though, it's not done, I haven't even added the fuel yet so she won't be going anywhere soon." I stopped and sighed disappointed. Later then.

The next present was from Tifa, only this wasn't your average item present. No, it was live. "You how we needed some type of animal here to make this place feel homier well I got you this." She said handing me a small animal. I looked at it as it meowed at me. I stared back at Tifa.

"Um, why a cat Tifa?" I asked as the cat meowed again.

"Well it just reminded me of you, and plus it's cute." She cooed at the cat, petting it. "Oh and if you're worried about the expenses don't worry I already bought all the supplies already, with as much money we make now it shouldn't be a problem buying cat food." I nodded. "And another expense we didn't have to pay was, well, at least we don't have to worry about neutering this guy."

"Yeah, that expense." I said slightly cringing. "This cat doesn't scratch does it?" I asked making sure I don't add to my collection of scars with cat scratches.

"Oh yes Cloud he's also de-clawed," hearing this, I took the cat in my arms and began petting him. He stilled for a couple of seconds until he felt comfortable with my presence and started purring. I felt very attached to this cat all of a sudden. Now I only had one problem... what do I do I name him?

"Anyone got any names for him?" I asked looking at the cat who was all white had blue eyes like mine. No wonder Tifa thought it reminded her of me.

"I think you should name him Sir McFluffy Bitch." Everyone looked at Cid and shook their heads.

"No." I said.

"What about Snowy?" Barret suggested.

"That's very original Barret." Cid said.

"Shut up!"

"Well," Tifa started. "I was going to name him after you since he was as white as a cloud but that would seem too weird." I nodded petting the unnamed cat. I heard Vincent 'Hm' and we all looked at him waiting for an idea of a name to come out. He pondered for a minute before looking at the cat then at me.

"He looks like a Dracula to me." Vincent said which earned a bunch of groans.

"Vincent!" Tifa said. Vincent just shrugged and went back to leaning against the wall. I sighed not getting anywhere with this naming thing. Then idea popped in my head.

"What about... Saber?" I asked. Everyone nodded and agreed.

"Yeah that sounds like a good name." Tifa said. I nodded and pet Saber before putting him down.

Suddenly I felt something chill into the back of my mind. I looked up and noticed Tifa looking at something odd. "What's wrong Tifa?" I asked. She looked at me and held up a few more presents.

"Where did these-" Suddenly the door of the bar flew open. Everyone readied themselves quickly. I stood up much slower as a shadowed figure came through the door. Everyone braced themselves in case it was an enemy but when I heard laughter they stared confused.

"Sorry guys!" the laughing voice said. "I got knocked into the door!" he continued laughing. I suddenly found the voice very familiar and I headed towards the figure, he looked at me and smiled, my heart nearly stopped. "Hey Spike." He said giving me a pat on the shoulder. I stared wide eyed.

"Oh Zack I think you shocked him," a gentle voice said and I looked over nearly falling. It was Aerith.

"Aerith." I stuttered still wide eyed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. They were here, they were alive! Was it the lifestreams doing? When everyone saw Aerith they all came over and hugged her.

"Hey! Hey! Ease up guys!" Zack protested when everyone was crowding Aerith.

"Shut up Zack!" Tifa said hugging Aerith. Zack pouted but silenced himself. I suddenly felt a feeling in the back of my throat. I opened my mouth and a new burst of sound and emotion came through. Everyone was staring at me, I wasn't sure what I was doing but I was holding myself against the wall, laughing. I felt the emotion just seep through my entire body and I noticed that something wet dripped down my cheeks. I was also crying.

When I was done laughing I wiped my eyes and looked up at Zack and Aerith with a true smile. "Sorry." I said. Zack just took me in a headlock and ruffled my hair.

"Its fine Spike but we're not the only ones here." I looked up at him confused. Soon more people came in with a bunch of cursing and shuffling. I nearly stared with my mouth open. "Yeah, I sort of dragged Angeal here…" Zack said sheepishly. I looked over and saw who Angeal was for the first time. "And I wasn't expecting him to bring more though..." Zack looking over at Genesis, he didn't look very happy. When I looked behind Genesis I noticed more people behind him.

"I'm guessing they didn't come here on their own will either." I said looking at Weiss, Nero, Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. Zack just smiled sheepishly. Still, even if more people were here then I thought, I was still happy. My wish... actually came true!

But that was short lived.

I noticed something missing, not everyone was here. I looked around again, but I couldn't find any traces of him. I sighed. "I guess even the life stream couldn't bring him back." I muttered sadly, I turned my attention back to Zack and soon everyone was having a great time talking and drinking. I was sitting on the couch watching everyone reminisce. Even if I tried to pay attention to what was going on around my mind always seems to head to the thought of why? I sighed again trying to forget it.

Suddenly sliver passed through my vision. I stood looking around, but I found no signs of it again. I narrowed my eyes and sat back down. Then I saw it again and when I looked up by the window I saw a figure standing there, looking out the window. He turned towards me, his long silver hair snaking back behind him as he looked at me fully with those green eyes.

"It's nice to see you again, Cloud." He said and this time he wasn't saying it with mockery, but polite. My heart nearly skipped a beat. "Happy Birthday," he continued nodding to me and giving me a smile. I felt this jolt of excitement that I used to feel when Sephiroth acknowledged me when I was still trying to be in SOLDIER.

"Thank you," was all I could say feeling even more embarrassed. Though, Zack didn't help much when he had everyone tackle me to the ground. I'll get him for that later.

-

Well I hoped you all enjoyed. I sure did writing this! I just only wished I was more prepared since I didn't find out till 1 o clock in the morning on his birthday! O.o! (I had to rush before midnight. Not fun.)

Owari.


End file.
